


Come Upstairs

by Eva_Swan



Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Swan/pseuds/Eva_Swan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Matt says yes to Karen's proposal of going up her apartment after their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Upstairs

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi there! An anon gave me a prompt on Tumblr and I decided to take it. It was: "Matt says yes to Karen's proposal of going up her apartment after their date." I changed some details, let's say I mixed the rain scene with their first date / stairwell kissing scene. I hope you'll like it :)

"Wanna come inside?"

She had let out those words in a breath, the letters coming together in a heartbeat that felt like a lifetime. Her voice had slipped along his neck, hovered over his chest and settled right into his heart, wrapping it in a delicious warmth. He could hear her own heart pounding, the blood thumping in her veins, but he wasn't so sure it was hers after all. He was panting, shaking, shivering: she stole his breath away.

He couldn't even remember the last time he had felt so fragile. Elektra... She had damaged him, granted, but their relationship had been passionate and raw. He never had time to think things through, never had time to feel vulnerable. They were strong, it was the two of them against the world. This time, it was different. He actually felt like he had a shot at happiness.

He was falling in love with Karen Page.

Maybe his fall had started months ago, when they first met. He had tried to put his feeling aside, for her sake and the sake of his city, but he couldn't ignore them anymore. It was too hard. It was as if every cell of his being summoned him to give in, he didn't have a choice. That's why, when she had asked if he wanted to follow her after their date had come to an end, he had said yes.

Matt Murdock was a Catholic, but stating he was a saint would be a lie. He desired her, he felt weak, unable to resist the attraction flowing between them. But he had accepted to come upstairs for a much simpler, more innocent reason: he couldn't let her go. He couldn't let go of her warmth, her perfume, the softness of her skin, the sound of her voice. He needed her.

Her apartment smelled like her. She was everywhere at once, he was surrounded by her presence. Her sheets, her comb, the plates, the floor, the walls, the pictures, Karen Page was everywhere. He felt home.

"Hum, do you want something to drink?" she asked, a tremor in her voice.

"I think we've had enough," he answered in a smile.

She laughed and rubbed her forehead. Shame and awkwardness, two flaws he adored. She didn't know what to add, she didn't know what to do. Neither did he. They were two idiots attracted to each other, too shy to do anything about it.

Matt sighed and put down his cane. He was soaked, the water rolled down his temples. He could hear her clothes cling to her skin too. "You should go get some dry clothes on," he told her.

Karen brought her hand to her mouth. "Fuck," she blurted out, "I'm so sorry, I'll go fetch a towel, you're drenched to the bone."

When she returned, he was sitting on her bed. She burst out laughing.

"What is it?" he inquired, arching a brow.

"Nothing," she said, trying not to laugh, "it's just... You look like a child, good as gold."

He grinned and lowered his head. Time to feel awkward too, he thought.

She sat by his side and handed him the towel. "Here," she said. "I'm sorry I didn't get it sooner, I have no manners. Not used to have anyone here."

He simply nodded and took the towel. They were two lone souls, sociable and yet so wild.

She got up and took her comb, and then sat down next to him. She started to comb her long, wet hair, and the sound of the tooth gliding down her mane was surprisingly soothing. Matt put down the towel and placed his hand above hers, stopping her movement. "Let me," he whispered.

She nodded and let him comb her hair. Her heart was beating quickly, hammering against her chest. He could hear it of course, but he hoped she couldn't hear his. He gently combed her hair, holding it with one hand and smoothing it with the other. It was silky and thin. Once he was done, he took the towel and dried it, softly, and played with some strands. Time had stopped, he didn't even know why he was doing this. He just did, and she didn't move an inch. She suddenly cleared her throat and turned around, blushing. "We should do something about your clothes," she said. "Take your shirt and vest off, I'll get you something else to put on."

"You have men clothes in here or is it just an excuse to take a peek at my perfect body?" he joked.

"I actually have a man's shirt. I love wearing loose shirts, and this one's from a band."

"Which one?"

"The National."

He smiled. "Then I'll be more than happy to wear it."

She smiled in return and walked to her closet. She came back a few minutes later with the T-shirt and he was half-naked, his chest glowing. She gulped.

"Here," she told him.

He nodded and took the T-shirt. Something had changed, she was not wearing her dress anymore.

"I'm glad you can't see that awful robe," she said.

"I'm sure you look gorgeous," he replied.

She bit her lower lip and her laughter rose in the air. Matt let down the T-shirt and got up so as to face her. Their faces were merely inches away, and he could feel her hot breath on his chin and the warmth radiating from her body. Slowly, his fingers reached the knot of her robe. She stood still and he understood she didn't want him to stop. He untied the knot and gently pushed the sides of the robe away until it slid down and fell on the floor. She was standing naked in front of him and he couldn't see her.

This thought popped into their minds. Karen didn't know whether she should feel relieved about this or not. Actually, she felt as nervous as if he had been able to see her. Her heart was in a throat and she thought she was about to implode.

But she wanted him too much to shy away.

She cupped his cheeks with both hands and he shivered. Her hands reached his glasses and he let her take them off. He was still wearing his trousers but he felt more naked than ever.

She kissed his nose and he closed his eyes. All of a sudden, her lips were on his eyelids and, in a sigh, he wrapped his arms around her and hold her tight, as if she could vanish anytime. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and their hearts pounded against one another, their beats answering each other. Karen's hands rested on his temples and her forehead met his. They wished they could stay this way forever.

One of Matt's hands found the small of her back while the other caressed her hair. His mouth captured hers gently, oh so gently, and their breaths mingled. It was not their first kiss, it would not be the last, but this one tasted like eternity was at arm's length. They felt like they could stop time. But all they could do was drown in each other, and it was more than hey could have wished for.

The rest of it belongs to the night, the sheets and their not so lonely hearts.

A/N: Feel free to review and thanks for taking the time to read me. I promise I'll update Dark Corners very soon! :)


End file.
